


The Angel and The Demon

by Shadow18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow18/pseuds/Shadow18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali was the perfect girl, Ashlyn was a lost cause. A love story? impossible....But inevitably...something clicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

\-------Ashlyn's POV---------

 

One day happens.

Happens that you are stand in a place.

And you realize that you don't want to be nobody who's around you.

You don't want to be the fucking bastard that you just almost killed with your own hands.

 

 _"The diagnostics Mrs. Judge, 15 stitches here"_ The man points to his lip _"and 25 stitches over here"_ He points to his cheek.

 

Neither your Dad.

Or your brother.

Nor anyone in your fucking family.

 

 _"Mrs. Harris please stand up"_ The judge said. I stand up with no emotions on my face. _"This tribunal declares Mrs. Ashlyn Michelle Harris guilty for a crime of aggression"_

 

Or the Judge.

 

_"And condemned to a sentence of 18 months in prison, with bail of $5000 dollars for lack of criminal record"_

 

And you don't even want to be yourself.

 

 _"The session is over"_ The Judge said. 

 

I stand up and leave the room with my Dad and brother following me after.

 

You just want to run.

 

 _"From now on you have to be very careful, more importantly with this kind of behavior"_ My lawyer said.

 _"Ashlyn are you listening?"_ My Dad said while we're walking throw the building.

 _"Where's Mom?"_ I said.

 _"She's traveling with some frien-"_ He tried to answer but I interrup him.

 _"Don't call me Ashlyn"_ I said with anger in my eyes.

I leave the building and walk to my motorcycle, angry, pissed, heartbroken, everything that you can imagine.

 

Leave as fast as you can from the place where you are.

 

 


	2. Two.

\-------Ashlyn's POV--------

 

While I was driving I was remembering that night, how could she? how? I asked myself. the pain, the hate, was so big that it distracted me from the real life and I almost hit a car because of the red light.

 

And suddenly it happens, something is triggered.

 

A girl. 2 feet away from me, she was staring at the sky from her car with her hands on the side of the car, she looked like an angel, yeah, an Angel the most beautiful angel I have ever seen, not that I've seen many but...you get the point. And before I could think, I'm whistling at her.

 

 _"Dogface!"_ I screamed. And she turns around to look at me. Yes, she's an Angel. _"Yes you!"_  I smile at her and she frowns. 

 

I ride the motorcycle next to her car and I touch her hand. _"Dogface"_ I repeat and I smile at her, she pulls her hand away. The red light turn green by the time she pulls her hand away, and suddenly she turns around and she shows me her middle finger and I laugh at her. I stand there watching how she's leaving. 

 

And from there they will no longer be the same.

 

      -------Ali's POV-------

 

I arrived at school on time, and I can't stop thinking about that jerk woman who called me Dogface! definitely she doesn't know who I am, but who cares, right?, I will never gonna see that woman again.

 

I put my school bag in my desk and wait for my Best friend Christen, we know each other since I can remember, so she practically is like a sister to me, thank god she arrives on time before Miss. Ellis, she's our teacher. Here in Dumfries, Virginia we only have one teacher, she teach us everything, languages, literature even maths, and she's...well I don't like bad words but she's a bitch.

 

When Miss Ellis arrives we all are sitting in our places, afraid of what's coming next.

 

"Oral Test" She says. And nobody moves, like they're frozen.

"Meghan" She says "Kelley, and..."She looks the list and I'm begging that she doesn't look at my name  "Christen" She finally says. I know she is really bad at languages so I whisper yell at her.

 

"Take your phone" I say, She does it, two rules about Miss Ellis. 1. She don't like phones, 2. Every time you have oral tests with her, you have to stand at the front of the class and translate whatever she writes on the blackboard. so Christen tries to hide the phone between her books. 

 

Miss. Ellis writes something in latin and I'm not the best but I know a few words. Then, Miss Ellis turns to face the classroom and without seeing the three students in front of the class. she says.

 

"Christen, translate please" 

 

I start to type the answer in a Message, God please I hope I'm right, I prayed. After I sent te message I heared Christen say.

 

"On her way home, she had to walk a lot" she answerd.

"A lot" Miss. Ellis repeats. "A lot. that's going to be what you need to improve" She says with no emotion. God! I really hate her.

 

\---------------------------------

 

When the night's arrive there's no place she'd rather be than this, her santuary, where all of the bikers spend the nights, a lot of chicks, and even though Ashlyn's one of the few girls here. she manage to be the most wished Biker around here.

 

"Shannon, just because you slept with her a few time doesn't mean anything" Amanda one of the biker's girlfriend says to Shannon, she's been sleeping with Ashlyn a while now but it's true it doesn't mean anything.

"Yeah, and? her friends been telling me that she never calls" Shannon respond.

"And you can trust her friends? really?"Amanda respond whit a laugh, Ashlyn's friends are a mess  or how Amanda call them, cavemen.

"Shut up, she's coming" Shannon says when she sees Ashlyn's arriving.

 

Ahslyn sees Shannon from distance when she arrives in her bike and a big grin appers in her face, _god yes_ , she thinks, before she gets to her, her best friend Tobin jumps on her.

 

"A!, dude I know what you want right now but please hold on, and listen to me, I need money to fix my bike, I need 300 dolla-"She tries to say but Ashlyn stops her.

"Could you stop por a minute, you need money? don't worry, we'll fix it tomorrow okay dude?" she smiles and winks to her friend while she's taking her black jacket off.

 

When she gets to Shannon she give her a helmet and se touch her chin with a wink, and Shannon smiles at her with a devilish grin on her face.

 

She walks away and turn to see her worst enemy, Hope, Hope Solo, The Pull-ups Queen. Ashlyn yells at her.

 

"Solo"And Solo turns around, she knows what Ashlyn wants, so she takes her jacket off and start to walk to the structure behind them.

 

Everyone turns nuts, they know this is going to be epic, The Queen against the most gorgeous, sexy, strong and hot woman around here. 

 

"Okay girls, you know the rules, 100 pull-ups, the one to make it is the new Queen, okay?" A guy says while Hope and Ashlyn are staring at each other. 

"3....2....1....GO!" the crowd says and imediatly Hope and Ashlyn are in a epic battle to conquer the throne.

 

  
When Hope reach the 90th pull-up she's exhausted, she tries to resist but she knows she can't do it, One rule about the Pull-Ups contest, if you don't reach 100 pull-ups, you don't win, no matter if your opponent give up. Ashlyn reach the 99th pull-up and you can see that it'll be hard to reach te 100 but she do it.

 

"100!"Ashlyn says when she reach the number, when she falls to te ground Tobin runs and jumps on her.

"You fucking did it dude! You fucking did it A!" Tobin yelled while everyone was cheering for her. Ashlyn was staring at Hope with a devilish grin on her face.

"A! A!" one of Ashlyn's friends call her "There's a Prarty in the rich zone a few blocks down here, you're in?

"Totally" Se respond, she grabbed her jacket and she pulles Shannon against her.

"You're coming, right?"Ashlyn says, Shannon's mouth is inches apart from Ashlyn's lips.

"I'll pass this time, really not into that party" she says with a wink, and she turns around to leave. and Ashlyn can't help but stare at her ass.

"Come on A! we need to get going!" Tobin says and Ashlyn starts to walk to her motorcycle.

 

 

 

 


	3. The Party

Ali was in Alex's party one of her friends with her Brother Kyle , a few minutes through the party Kyle was trying to find somebody, and Ali notice.

 

“Could you please stop trying to look for him?” She giggle.

“Shut up B! I found him!” He respond, and start to catch up with a guy.

“Kyle!”She tried to grab him but he ran too fast

 

While Ali was staring at Kyle and the guy she didn’t see Christen coming.

 

“Hey!” she screamed and Ali jump in surprise.

 

“Chris! What’s wrong wit you?!” she says throw laughs.

“Well hello to you too Mrs. Krieger” Christen says with a laugh and she watches how Ali was dressed.”Damnnn Gurl, who are you trying t kill?” Christen says raising her eyebrows.

 

Ali was dressed in a beautiful fitting White dress that fell just at the knee, nothing too fancy, but it was super sexy, her toned legs looking perfect.

Ali laughs at how Christen looked at her.

 

“Chris! Come on we need to take a picture” One of Christen’s Friends said, and she runs with her to take the picture, she rolled her eyes at her. She start to walk to the balcony and she feel some eyes on her, When she’s outside she hears a voice.

 

“What do I have to do for your forgiveness?” Ali’s ex’s says.

“There’s been a lot to think of and I still trying to find somethig” She says with a Little bit of sass.        

“You look gorgeous tonight” He says.

“Tonight?” She says with a smile.

“Always” He corrects, and smile.

 

 -------------------------

 

“Alex! Your brother called he says he’s bringing some Friends” Megan said to Alex, and turns around and leave.

“Brother? I don’t have a Brother” Alex says.

 

The doorbell rings and Alex and Megan open te door.

“And…who’s my brother? Alex says with confusion.

“Sister” A friend of Ashlyn’s says. “Sister!” Everyone says and starts to walk into the house. Ashlyn’s the last one, when she entered the house she wink to Alex.

It was a mess.

 

\-------------

 

Tobin entered the room where all the purses were, and she started to open them trying to find some money for her bike, a few minutes later a girl opens the door And Tobin says.

“Closet the door!” Christen was staring at her. “What do you want? Tobin asked.

“I’m looking for my purse.” Christen says.

“Go ahead, find it” Tobin says with a laugh, still taking the money from the purses.

“I can’t, an idiot did it before than me” Christen says with a laugh, Tobin was holding Christen’s purse.

“Oh” Tobin says and laugh. “Here, take it” Tobin throws the purse to Christen and Christen checked the purse to realize that her money was gone.

“You took all my money, that was for my whole week you know?” Christen says angry.

“Your whole week? Shit! I just took 50 dollars, I need to talk to your parents, that’s a crime “ Tobin says with a laugh. Christen rolled her eyes and started to turned around when Tobin took her by the wrist.

“Where are you going?” Tobin asks.

“Away from you, idiot!” Christen says angry.

“Woah! Calm down maybe the next time we see each other I can pay you back, Let me invite you dinner” Tobin says with a smile.

“You know what? Christen says and free herself from Tobin's grip. “I really like to choose my Company, so...” She says with sass.

“What do you mean?” Tobin says, confused.

“You’re an idiot” Christen says leaving the room. And Tobin stood there processing what just happened.

 

 -----------------------------

 

And that’s the moment, she saw her…..

 

Ashlyn approaches her,  with all the security in herself Ashlyn stood behind her.

 

“If you try to drink some alcohol, I will tell your mom” She said with a devilish grin.

“Sorry what?” Ali says, without tunring around.

“You don’t remember me?” Ashlyn says, and with that Ali turns around, stunned, _you gotta be kidding me!_ , she thinks.

“This morning I escorted you to school, you know like the importat person you are” Ashlyn says with a wink.

“Oh yeah, you were the idiot who was killing me stupid right? Ali says with sass.

“No no, I just called you one…..Dogface.” Ashlyn whisperd the last part and Ali turned around Rolling her eyes.

“You loved it! I know the girls like you” Ashlyn says staring at her ass.

“Like me?” Ali says tunring around again.

“Yeah, sluts” Ashlyn says. And Ali’s exboyfriend, Brent, appers.

“Sorry, do you need something?” He says a little bit pissed and Ali turs around to look at him.

“Yeah, a Coke please” Ashlyn says and the guy takes it from the fridge and handed it to Ashlyn.

“You want something Ali? Ali’s ex says.

“No, I’m good thanks” Ali says respectfully  with a smile.

“You see? Acting like that you’re less ugly” Ashlyn says with a touch to her chin. Ali had had enough. She took her glass with coke and throw it to her and Brent starts to laugh at her.

Ashlyn pushes Brent effortless to the table, making it break, Ali is next to him in no time. Tobin and her friend  were next to Ashlyn in a second.

“Tob, take it” Ashlyn says referring to her jacket. Tobin took the jacket and Ashlyn got Ali in her shoulder in a second.

“what? Let me go! I said let me go you stupid!” Ali screams. Ashlyn’s Friends started to punch Brent’s Friends and a fight breaks out.

It was a mess, everyone was running and trying to leave the house, One of Ashlyn’s Friends put some bubbles in the pool. Ashlyn had an idea. While everyone was fighting and running she took Ali to the pool and Ali notice what was her intention.

“NO! PLEASE NO! I’M SORRY WHAT I DID, I’M SORRY! Ali screamed and Ashlyn just laughed.

“The damage” Ashlyn says.  “The damage is already done” She said before throw herself and Ali into the pool. When they emerge from the pool Ali was furious.

“YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE A PERVERT, I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Ali screamed and she swam to get out of the pool.

“You know? You normally offers the drinks, you don't throw drinks to the people..and Well let me tell you that dress looks better on you.....wet”Ashlyn says looking at how Ali wasn’t wearing underwear, she laughs and Ali jump to the water again very angry.

“A! someone called the police we need to get out of here!” Tobin emerge from the house with Ashlyn's jacket in her hand and throws it to her.

Outside  the pool Ashlyn bent down on the edge of the pool.

“Hope you enjoyed our shower together” She winks.

“Fuck you!” Ali screamed.

“A! let’s go!” Tobin repeated. Ashlyn put he jacket on, she was wearing just her black jacket and a white sport bra by now.

“Ali stood there in the pool watching Ashlyn leaving and staring at her tattoos, stunned by her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Grumpy

Ali was in Brent’s car,  He was driving Ali’s home.

 

“Why you didn't do anything when that girl threw me into the pool?”Ali asks angry at Brent.

“Ali” he laughs “Everything was made up, I hired those people so I could stay with you” he lied.

“Well Alex will never going to forgive you, the house was a mess” Ali said.

 

In that moment Brent saw a few lights behind him, he saw a few motorcycles through the rearview.

“What the fuck?” He said, and Ali turned around panicking.

Ashlyns Friends started to hit the car with bats,  smashing the windows and scratching the car.

“Stop! What the fuck! STOP!” Brent said, in that moment Ashlyn reach the side of the car where Ali was, and she winked at her. She stared at her stunned.

He saw a biker behind him and he suddenly brake the car and the biker flew infront of the them. All the bikers stop and Brent drove through the bikers and sped up.

“YOU’RE INSAINE!” the biker yelled.

“FUCK YOU!” Brent yelled back.

“Are you okay David?” Ashyn ride her bike next to David and asked worried.

“Yeah” He answered.

Ashlyn was so pissed. She start to drive her bike, trying to reach them.

 

Brent drove and parked the car in a lookout, he and Ali get out of the car.

“It’s nothing” Brent said.

“Nothing?, We could’ve been killed there Brent” She yelled. In that moment Ashlyn appers behind him.

“I’m still on time” She says and and Ali and Brent turns around to see her, she push Brent against the car.

“I…I…I’m s-“he tries to say.

“Sorry for what?” she was gripping at his shirt and Ali was staring at them “For calling the cops? OR WHAT!?..TELL ME!” she yelled and turns her face to look at Ali “I’m sorry that you’re watching this.” Ashlyn says with a delivish grin on her face.

“STOP YOU IDIOT!....STOP! I HATE YOU, I SAID STOP! YOU’RE A BEAST!” Ali says and throws herself to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn pulls away from Brent and he run to the drivers seat, and drive away, leaving Ali and Ashlyn all alone in the middle of the night. Ali got off of Ashlyn's back and stare at how Brent is driving away. Ashlyn touches her shoulder and Ali turns around.

“He’s gone, and with that I leave too” She says and climbs her bike. Ali was there alone with a sexy wet dress and  Brent’s hoodie.

“How am I going to get home?” Ali asks to Ashlyn and Ashlyn drives her bike around Ali, and stops ,staring at her.

Ali was desperated ”Let me ride the bike” she says.

“What?” Ashlyn asks with a giggle.

“Let me ride the bike” Ali repeated.

“Wait a sec, you just called me Idiot, a beast, stupid, I can’t let you ride a bike with someone like that, I’m doing this for you Miss.” Ashlyn answer with a smile. In that moment a car pulled up next to them.

“Stop please” Ali says, desperate.

“Do you want me to drive you somewhere baby?” The guy in his mid 30’asks.

Before Ali could reply  Ashlyn intervened.

“And you want me to scrub your face in the asphalt? speed up dude!” She says. And the guy does it. Ali watch how the only person who could take her home drives away.

“Come on, I’ve been fighting with a lot of people tonight because of you” Ashlyn suddenly say.

Ali climbs the bike, squezzing Ashlyn's torso.

“Stop, Stop, Stop”” Ashlyn says, and Ali frowns.” You're squeezing me,if you hold me by the jacket I can’t drive. Ali loose her grip from Ashlyn, and Ashlyn lifts the back of the jacket, revealing her colorful tattoo and Ali sigh, she hugs Ashlyn again, feeling her skin, her abs, and her strong frame. She stay silent, and Ashlyn had a grin on her face when she drives off.

 

When they arrive at Ali’s house, Ali's breathing is heavy.

“You want to stay like this all night or you want to change the position?” Ashlyn asks, and Ali loose her grip and climbs off the bike.

“I’m sorry” She mumbled. “I’ve never been in a motorcycle before” She added.

“So I’m the first one right?” Ashlyn asks, climbing off the bike and staring at Ali, she’s slightly taller than Ali, and she loves it.

In that moment they see the lights of a car, Fuck!, Ali thinks, Ali’s Parents got out from the car and walkt to them. Ashlyn turms around and laughs.

“Alex..”Her dad says when she sees her daughter with a Blonde, tattooed girl“Tell me right now! That you didn’t ride this motorcycle” He says looking at Ali, Ali’s mom was staring at Ashlyn.

“Dad, I-“ She tried to say but ones again Ashlyn intervened.

“She didn’t have another choice Mr., the guy who was with her, left her in the middle of the road, so..” She says with a devilsh grin, Right before Ali’s Dad, Ken, replied  a scooter pulled up, it was Kyle and the guy.

“Hey Dad!” He says smiling.

“I told you not to leave your sister Kyle!” He says angry. Kyle just rolled he reyes.

“Hey” He says to Ashlyn, and Ashlyn smiles at the guy.

Ken grab Kyle and Ali by the forearm and pulls them into the house.

“Get in the house! You’re punished! No cellphones or laptops." He says angry at them.

Ashlyn whispers at her.

“You’re just like your Father” Ali’s face was very close to Ashlyn’s. “Grumpy” She says with a wink, Ali rolls her eyes and walks away.

 

In the house Kyle runs into Ali’s room.

“Why you were with her? Are you seeing each other? Kyle asks with a grin.

“What? I don’t even know her” Ali says pissed.

“Her name is Ashlyn Harris, She’s 18 and everyone calls her A, people says that something bad happened to her and wants to forget her name” Kyle explains.

And Ali can't help but thinks about the Blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so this it my first Fic, don't be rude, Hope you like it! :)


End file.
